Silver Lantern Corps
The Silver Lantern Corps are one of the several Lantern Corps in the entire universe, and have been unknowingly the oldest Lantern Corps in all of existence. They are based on the emotion of "Patience". The Silver Lanterns are reportedly the strongest beings in existence, and can even change reality, if they have to. ''Origins/History: The Silver Lantern Corps have existed many years back, even possibly existing nearly 1 billion years before the universe began, which it existed in universes that were way older. The founder of the Corps was Nek-Fu Lan, who was a warrior, as he was a strategic enforcer back in the day. They first existed in a universe known as Earth-YI, which nobody had even known existed. They had lived peacefully, and quietly, together as they developed more and more. But when they developed enough to actually gain thoughts, they decided to create millions of contigency plans in case war or any other crisis had even came up. They even made Batman look like a caveman in comparison. Their power battery never existed until the universe became a whole. In which, a dark secret was conceived from ever spreading that the power battery actually was the universe beginning. At that point, the Power Battery came into fruition, and the Silver Lantern Corps became whole. In the Crisis On Infinite Earths storyline, the Silver Lantern Corps were separated due to lightning strikes caused by the defeat of the Anti-Monitor. The only survivors who made it back to Earth-YI was Nek-Fu Lan and Zee Lanis, but Nek-Fu passed away, thus creating the dark times for the Corps. Then came the Infinite Crisis event, which caused the remaining Silver Lantern Corps to travel to the future, where they see that many events transpired to cause the end of existence. They then foretold it as the Final Prophecy, which was possibly rumored to have been caused by Batman or Hal Jordan. Zee Lanis felt so much grievence when such events like the Joker shooting and paralyzing Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd having been killed and brought back to life unnaturally, and Coast City having been destroyed, that he lost patience waiting for the most peaceful days that he unnaturally released the Anti-Life Equation that Darkseid had been seeking for in the Final Crisis event, not knowing the severe consequences afterwards, including him breaking the gateway between the realm of the dead and the realm of the living, in which allowed Nekron and all the dead to move across the universe, fulfilling the Blackest Night Prophecy. The Corps were given a real challenge when Nek-Fu Lan, who had died many years before, risen up as a Black Lantern. It took all their fire power, including using most of the energy in the Central Power Battery, to stop and destroy the reanimated Lan. The 7 remaining members of the Corps were then able to use the rest of their energy to contain Zee Lanis, who had his ring removed, and being able to split him across into different universes, dimensions, and Time and Space. The remaining members then replicated their rings to find new hosts to bear the rings and repopulate the Silver Lantern Corps. Before having been split for all eternity though, Zee Lanis used his last act as a Silver Lantern to release Krona and send him to Oa, in order to possess the entire Green Lantern Corps. The Central Power Battery was rebuilt stronger and better than before, and Earth-YI, or now known as Zyanax, was populated with hundreds of millions of Silver Lanterns. When Barry Allen went back in time and caused the Flashpoint Timeline to happen, the Silver Lantern Corps were not affected whatsoever, as they were in Zyanax, watching the whole event. But when they saw the New 52 Universe developing and finally being born, they saw several events that foretold that the Final Prophecy was drawing nearer. First, the events of the Wrath Of The First Lantern saw Hal Jordan crossing barriers to becoming a Black Lantern, Sinestro becoming the new host for Parralax, and the Guardians being slaughtered by Sinestro, all of which was not supposed to happen as it shook all of reality(known only to the Silver Lanterns). Second, the romantic relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman caused a time displacement which caused Booster Gold to disappear, also opened the Book Of The End, and lastly, the events of Pandora's Box being opened and releasing the Crime Syndicate onto the world released a huge blast that nearly destroyed the universe seeing all 3 of those events happening in close periods of time to each other. So, it was decided that the entire Corps must interfere to save the universe, by stopping the relationship of Superman and Wonder Woman, ensuring that all Lantern Corps must be eliminated, and to make sure that the 3 Justice League teams must never have formed. To do this, they started the Infinity Wars, which surrounded every Lantern Corps, along with the Justice Leagues, the Teen Titans, The Outsiders, and nearly all solo heroes. Crisis On Infinite Earths: During The Crisis On Infinite Earths storyline, the Silver Lantern Corps were in a different dimension known as XC-204856TYM. They were watching the whole event, from Barry Allen disappearing from the face of the Earth, to the final battle involving the Anti-Monitor. Though, after the defeat of the Anti-Monitor, the Corps faced a huge lightning strike, which separated them from each other. Millions of members were lost throughout dimensions, time, and space, while Nek-Fu Lan and one of the most recognized members of the Corps, Zee Lanis, survived and were sent back to Earth-YI. Unfortunately, Nek-Fu was dying due to too much radiation and disturbances in the lightning strike, so he passed the powers of the entire corps down to Zee Lanis. Nek-Fu then passed away many days later, and the entire corps was about to fall into dark times. Infinite Crisis/Final Crisis/Blackest Night: Dark times were brewing for the Silver Lantern Corps, as they were on the verge of extinction and their most powerful member, leader, and founder, Nek-Fu Lan, having passed away. The remaining members who weren't lost, or dead, were sent to the future where they saw a bleak image. They had seen the end of all existence, which was caused by several factors. They then foretold this as the Final Prophecy, which was to predict the end of all life in the universe. They also believed that the Final Prophecy may have been caused by several heroes, the most suspecting are Batman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Back in the present, Zee Lanis was meditating until he saw horrifying events having been transpired. Several events like The Killing Joke, Under The Hood, and Emerald Night were all seen by Lanis, who had finally lost his patience, and had released the Anti-Life Equation that was sought after by Darkseid in Final Crisis. Due to releasing the Equation, Lanis caused huge consequences that broke the gateway between the realm of the living, and the realm of the dead, making way for Nekron and all the dead beings to come through and invade the universe, which fulfilled the Blackest Night Prophecy. The Silver Lantern Corps had nothing to worry about as they were separated from the universe, but their biggest and only challenge was when Nek-Fu Lan, founder of the Silver Lantern Corps, had resurrected from the dead and attacked the Corps that he himself created. It took all of their effort to stop the undead Lan, as they used most of the Power Battery to defeat him. The Corps went after Lanis, but before he was captured, he was able to release Krona from his cell along with Parralax in order to wage war within the Green Lantern Corps. Lanis was captured, and then was permenantly split into Time, Space, and different universes, dimensions, and timelines. War Of The Green Lanterns/Flashpoint: The Corps was on a bright path back to dominance, as they were able to build a new power battery, which was stronger and better than the last one. Zyanax(Earth-YI) was also repopulating with millions upon millions of new Silver Lantern members. They sensed a change of the timeline in the universe, when Barry Allen(The Flash) went back in time to save his mother. The Council of the SL Corps decided it was best to try and restore the timeline, as there was too many irregularities in the new timeline. However, the young Javix Lan, son of the late Nek-Fu Lan, pointed out that Barry Allen could be smart enough to fix his own mistakes, so the council let it out to just stay back and watch. The council were right to trust Javix, as The Flash was able to fix the timeline, though, he was able to change the timeline just a bit now. The changes struck the Council immediately, as they foresaw a series of events that were going to end the universe, realizing that the Final Prophecy is drawing closer. New 52: As the universe of New 52 began, the Council worried very much that the Final Prophecy will take place sooner than later, and feels that not even every Lantern Corps together could stop the Prophecy from happening. So the entire Corps gathered to discuss how to deal with the upcoming crisis. After numerous debates, the Council decided to replace all 7 Lantern Corps' and become the dominant force and only hope of the universe. More disturbances struck the Corps due to Hal Jordan becoming a Black Lantern in Wrath Of The First Lantern. They also sensed the events of Trinity War, leading up to the Crime Syndicate arriving and taking down all 3 Justice League teams. They noted that the Prophecy is due to happen in the next few months, a year at the latest. Oath: Like the Green Lanterns, the Silver Lanterns can recharge by speaking their oath into a power battery. But unlike the Green Lanterns, the Silver Lanterns can permanantly keep their energy, so their would be no use to continuously speak the oath, just as long as they don't feel any other emotion besides Patience. "Before The Days, After The Nights, Let us charge on the final stage. In the cloudy storms, or the shining sun, Patience will release us from our cage." -Silver Lantern Corps Oath Entity: The entity of the Silver Lanterns was unkown for such a time, until it was revealed that it was the spirit of Nek-Fu Lan, who was the creator of the Corps. Even the Silver Lanterns had no idea about their entity, as it was kept secret until there was finally one man who could hold enough patience to be trusted, which was Javix Lan, son of Nek-Fu. The entity is able to give a Silver Lantern member a boost, giving them twice the amount of power they had before, and unlimited energy, for a time being. It is known as The Elite. Book Of Patience: The Book Of Patience is the official book that tells the history of the Silver Lantern Corps, and foretells the future of them. It is a ancient relic that is connected to the entire multiverse, and was, for most of it's existence, hidden from the Monitors of the Multiverse. There is no member guarding the Book, as it is in the depths of Zyanax. The Book Of Patience even foretold the Final Prophecy, which is to have been caused by heroes of Earth. Abilities/Items: #Energy Ring #Power Battery #Energy Constructs #Energy Beams #Energy Armor #Energy Shields #Healing Factor #Invulnerability #Enhanced Hearing #Enhanced Memory #Enhanced Senses #Enhanced Smell #Super-Speed #Super-Strength #Super-Intelligence #Super-Durability #Super-Endurance #Super-Agility #Super-Stealth #Invisibility #Flying #Inter-Dimensional Travel #Multiversal Travel #Telepathy #Teleportation #Weather Resistance #Disease Resistance Abilities that require Elite-Level Training and Elite-Level Knowledge: #Density-Shifting #Shape-Shifting #Ring Duplication #Molecular Manipulation #Matter Absorption #Power Absorption #Portal Creation #Psychokinesis #Radar Vision #X-Ray Vision #Infared Vision #Sonar Vision #Heat Vision #Cryo Vision #Night Vision #Microscopic Vision #Teloscopic Vision #Thermal Vision #Ultraviolet Vision #Reality Warping #Radiation Absorption #Trans-Fusion #Trans-Mutation #Absorption #Solar Energy #Cosmic Energy #Quantum Energy #Kinetic Energy #Regeneration #Gravity Manipulation #Energy Manipulation #Sound Manipulation #Time Travel #Mutation #Adaptation Necromasher's powers The Necromasher is a Sinestro Corps turned anti-hero. Heres a list of his powers: #Size-Shifting #Shape-Shifting #Night Vision #Laser-Eyes #Fire Energy/Water Energy #Possesing #Time-Travel #Fusion #Mutation #Life Summoning #Revival #Adaption #Super-Strength #Super-Speed #Hovering #Ground Pound Various powers have been confirmed but Ground Pound is a good place to stop. List Of Known Members: Council Of 7: #Cieris Ru #Xolon Wan #Awen Ti #Lucan Po #Vin Be #Garg Nas #Mitnas Ker Members: #Nek-Fu Lan(Deceased) #Zee Lanis(Formerly) #Javix Lan #Ono-Ran #Bexvita #Solox #Ziern #James Porter(Earth Elite) #San Ran #Iav NuKan #Betr #Sque Tiu #Necromasher (Formerly) Collected Editions:'' Silver Lanterns: Volume 1-Revealed Silver Lanterns: Volume 2-A New Warrior Silver Lanterns: Volume 3-Rise Of Zyanax Silver Lanterns: Volume 4-New Recruits Silver Lanterns: Ultimate Edition 1.0 (Volumes 1-4) Silver Lanterns: Volume 5-Council Of Seven Silver Lanterns: Volume 6-The Corps Silver Lanterns: Volume 7-Rise Of The Entity Silver Lanterns: Volume 8-Creation Of The Elite Silver Lanterns: Ultimate Edition 2.0 (Volumes 5-8) Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Volume 1-Creation Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Volume 2-Downfall Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Volume 3-Return Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Volume 4-Final Prophecy Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Nek-Fu Lan Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Zee Lanis Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: The Multiverse Origins Of The Silver Lanterns: Complete Edition Silver Lantern: Origins Of James Porter Silver Lantern: Origins Of Javix Lan